A Thorn on a Tiger Lily
by WWEChickXD
Summary: A young elven princess comes to live in Rivendell, after spending her entire life living among Men. As she tries to learn and adapt to elven society, she falls in love with a youthful prince and a rugged ranger. Includes spanking, sex, and polygamy. Pre-Fellowship of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1

_A Thorn on a Tiger Lily_

It had been a month, and I was still no closer to fitting in with the elvish community than I was when I first arrived in Rivendell. It was hard enough being raised by Men when you are superior to them in every way; it is even harder to try and change every not-elvish habit I've developed over the years. I have felt more like a human this month than I have ever in my entire life.

Lord Elrond has been so patient with me - for more patient than I deserve. I have lost my temper with him and a handful of others more than once. There is a lot to learn about social decorum and elvish customs - and hardest of all, about acting like nobility. I am Lord Elrond's niece, a princess - and I have no idea what I'm doing.

I watch the city fall asleep from my bedroom balcony. Rivendell is a lovely city; there is none other like it. However, most nights I can't help but dearly miss sleeping among the lush forests, under a magnificent array of stars. I miss my friends, who traveled the extensive lands of Middle-Earth by my side. I miss feeling comfortable around whoever I was living with, even if i never felt like I truly belonged. Among the elves, I felt like a bumbling fool.

There was one man I met when I first arrived with whom I immediately felt comfortable with - a ranger, and a member of the Grey Company, Strider. He was the most authoritative and dominant person I had ever laid eyes on. He had the countenance of a king. But when Elrond introduced us, he radiated nothing but kindness and warmth, even if he was a little intimidating. I asked Elrond why there was a Man living in Rivendell, and he explained that Strider was sort of like an adopted son to him, though I suspected there was far more to the story. When the Ranger returned from whatever journey he was on, I hoped to become better acquainted with him.

A gentle gust of cool, summer night breeze caressed my bare arms, and I smiled. Nothing was more comforting than summer's kiss, whether it came as the sun's warm beams upon my skin or as a refreshing breeze cooling my face.

There was a knock on my door, and I rushed to answer it. My visitor was the sweet-faced Legolas, holding a tray of white chocolate truffles and a shy smile on his face.

"I noticed your absence at the feast," he said, almost blushing but brave enough to look me in the eyes as he spoke, "I figured you probably wanted to be alone tonight but I couldn't let you miss out on elvish truffles."

There was no stopping the huge grin on my face as I gratefully accepted the truffles from him.

"You can stay if you wish, Legolas," I invited, "I have an extra chair out on my balcony. I might need help eating all of these truffles anyway." He chuckled at that: a good, genuine laugh that lit up his eyes and let me see beyond his princely demeanor.

"Kaitlin, I would love to join you for an evening of stargazing and truffle-devouring," he joked lightly. I stepped aside and allowed him inside.

I have no idea how long we sat out among the stars and fireflies. when it got too cold outside, we migrated to my far-too-large-for-one-person bed. We lied there, face to face, talking about anything and everything. He told me about what is was like growing up us a prince of Mirkwood. I told him stories about my life as a traveling dancer, of which he seemed to genuinely enjoy hearing about. I learned that he and Strider were mates - and that Strider's real name was actually Aragorn. I was so surprised at the disappointment I felt that I forgot to hide it on my face. He surprised me once more when he laughed and smiled sweetly at me.

"Elves are fond of polygamy," he told me, as if it were the funniest inside joke ever told. I gave him a doubtful look, but he assured me that it wasn't uncommon to have a third party in a romantic relationship. Above 3 was rare, but no one cared.

"If you wanted to consider it, I personally would really like to get to know you better," he said softly, "I think you're very beautiful, and you're wonderful company. Aragorn was very fond of you the moment he met you."

I never in all my years ever thought that I would be invited into a polygamous relationship with a beautiful elven prince and a powerfully handsome ranger.

Of course I wanted to do this...but I wasn't sure about one thing. "I want to know Aragorn better first," I told him, scooting closer to him. "I can tell you're sure about this, but I have no idea about your ranger; I don't know how he really is behind closed doors."

"Aragorn doesn't hide who is it to most people," Legolas began, looking almost dreamy as he spoke of his beloved, "Aragorn is fire and direction. Ambition and love." He paused and took a breath, getting emotional; my heart lurched and yearned to comfort him. I closed the gap between us and draped an arm across his waist, resting my head on his chest. His slender limbs wrapped around me and held me tight. I'd never self so safe.

"He should be coming back tomorrow evening," he sighed, relieved at the prospect. He gave me a little squeeze. "I'm excited for you to properly meet him."

"He sounds like a wonderful man," I replied, fighting a yawn. I felt him laugh softly.

"Sleep, Kaity. We have much to do tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I found Legolas the evening leaning up against a stone pillar at the entrance of the city. His eyes were far away, anticipating the return of his ranger. I slipped my hand into his, weaving my tiny fingers with his long and slender ones. He turned and smiled warmly at me, giving my hand a nervous squeeze.

"Any minute now," he said with poorly hidden anticipation. "I am not a patient elf. This is very difficult for me."

"You're doing fine," I assured him. "I know you love him very much."

"More than anything." Legolas' eyes lit up and his entire body seemed to come to life. "He is unlike anyone else in Middle-Earth. I don't know how someone like him is possible." He paused and gave me a funny look. "Did I talk to you about the special dynamic in our relationship?" I shook my head, now curious. As if being open to polygamy wasn't 'special' enough; this ought to be interesting. He looked like he wanted to reveal whatever it was, but wasn't exactly sure how.

He didn't get the chance - the distant sound of hooves pounding against earth was approaching us. Aragorn was home; Legolas stopped breathing.

"For Valar's sake, Legolas, breath!" I laughed, nudging him.

Even from a distance, a large smile could be made out upon Aragorn's face. Moments later, Aragorn was wrapped around the slender elf, Legolas nearly hidden from sight within Aragorn's bear hug.

I turned to leave, not wanting to invade their precious reunion. Aragorn had been gone the whole month that I had been staying in Rivendell, and I knew that the pair had missed each other dearly. I did not yet have a place among them.

"Kaitlin?"

I stopped and looked back at Aragorn, who watched me with open curiosity. He smiled and tilted his head. "Why do you walk away? You are more than welcome here, sweetling."

A strong blush creeped up my neck as I giggled stupidly. I suddenly felt ridiculously self-conscious. I crossed my arms and politely refused his offer. He shot me an odd look and whispered something in Legolas' ear, then crossed over to where I was awkwardly standing.

"I asked Legolas to get to know you better while I was away," he told me, watching me with intensely blue eyes. "We were both smitten with you the moment you arrived in Rivendell. I could feel in my heart that you belong with us." He paused and took my hands in his. His hands were rough, but warm and gentle - the hands of a lover. "Will you accept our offer?"

A very adamant part of my heart told me to say yes - but my mind brought me back to only moments before when Legolas brought up his and Aragorn's 'special dynamic.' I didn't have the courage to outright ask what exactly that was, but I knew I couldn't accept their offer of partnership until I figured it out.

"Could I...maybe have some sort of trial run?"

He smiled and nodded in understanding. "The ways of the elves differ greatly from that of Men," he spoke kindly, "so I more than understand your hesitance. I am, however, thrilled that you are at least considering." He draped an arm - solid and protective - around my shoulders and motioned Legolas to join us. He strolled over with a happy grin on his face. It occurred to me that he'd probably heard every word spoken between Aragorn and I. I wasn't used to others having hearing as remarkable as my own.

"I'd like us all to meet in my chambers this evening," Aragorn stated. He sighed, and added, "But first, Elrond has arranged a feast in honor of my return."

Legolas shot him a sympathetic smile and slipped his hand into the other man's. My heart constricted painfully - how could I ever fit into their relationship? I should have refused his offer. It was pointless to think that I'd have a chance with them. Almost as if he'd heard my thoughts, Aragorn pulled me close to his broad chest planted a reassuring kiss atop of my head.

"Worry not, sweetling," was all he said.


End file.
